


obligatory camping fic ideas

by beetlehearts



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Camping, Modern AU, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlehearts/pseuds/beetlehearts
Summary: i am probably never going to write this but i just went to an internship in the woods and i got an idea for a camping fic...these are just hcs/jotnotes and other things and it's so messy !! i might post more if people want more! also this is kind of my own modern au hcs and stuff so i might post that too ! i am so sorry the format is so weird





	obligatory camping fic ideas

so pierre rents a cabin on impulse and makes all his friends come. hiliary ensues.

\- balaga drives a 4 person atv that fucks around nearby. everyone is fucking terrified cause they dont know it’s Actually Balaga pulling that shit. he has a la cucaracha horn. And no one knows how he got here because he wasn’t even invited.

  
\- anatole and dolokhov abduct mary cause her father said she couldn’t go. they drive to the house in the middle of the night and wrap her in a sleeping bag and meet everyone at the gas station. mary is terrified.

  
\- that vid of that guy in the sinking kayak happens to dolokhov and anatole. anatole is sinking.

  
\- pierre watched “alone in the wilderness” and got the inspiration to rent the cabin. he then proceeded to freak out because he impulsively rented it for two weeks and he has no idea how to live in the woods. it’s also a long ass drive.

  
\- uhh bunk situation is…..pierre/fedya/anatole in the main room and marya/helene/mary/sonya/natasha in the back.   
pierre has to sleep on the floor, in a sleeping bag, anatole took the futon. fedya sleeps in a chair because he’s a crackhead.   
in the back room mary wanted to be the one to take the floor but sonya said no so they shared a bed...they’re in lesbians. natasha slept on top because she didnt want either of them to fall off. helene and marya bunk, helena takes the top and makes marya sleep on the bottom. 

\- helene did that thing w/ this teddy bear she has where she tied a rope around it’s neck and hung it in front of marya….it scared the shit out of her she would never admit it but she was fuckin spooked.

\- they all go to walmart before they start the drive and it’s so chaotic. it’s like….terrible. sonya doesn’t eat meat, mary doesn’t like spicy foods, pierre wants to pick up alcohol before the store closes, they lose natasha in the store, it’s so crowded because opening week for fishing is soon, it’s so fucking crazy. anatole takes 20 minutes picking out a sleeping bag that he doesn’t even use. They have a hard time picking out foods. anatole thinks theyre going to eat what they find outside. 

\- everyone has a really hard time packing shit in the van esp all their groceries. marya decides that they don’t need to pack overly enough because they can go to the store if they need to, it’s a long drive but only like two people need to go. i'm debating on whether or not their van breaks down and they run out of food, but then they get saved by balaga who brings them hamburgers

\- the drive is long, they rent one of those huge vans 8 person vans, and pierre almost swerves off the roads like 4 times, because anatole is fucking w/ him in the front like throwing shit at him and screaming "MOOSE!" everynow and then. dolokhov is in the back like “did you know that even with seatbelts on, people die all the time in car crashes? I thought that was interesting.

\- pierre and dolokhov do that “have you ever had a really shitty conversation with a friend of a friend at 3am at this table at a party” they just sit outside , dolokhov is smoking and pierre is dysphoria. 

\- they have a bonfire every night pretty much . they all tell scary stories and dolokhov scares everyone the most. natasha sits in pierre’s lab on the ground on a big blanket and pierre is too shy to snuggle w/ her. Maybe at the end of the week he starts letting up...whomst knows

\- sonya was roasting a marshmallow and she fuckin. flicked it back really fast and it was goopy and disgusting and it landed in dolokhov’s lap and he screamed and almost ran into the lake.

\- pierre goes w/ natasha on a nature walk. It’s very fluffy and very gay i am so excited to write this. He tells her about all kinds of trees and plants and as they walk back she excitedly points them out to him and oh my god. I love them.


End file.
